herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alice Zuberg
Alice Zuberg is one of the main characters in the Alicization Arc of Sword Art Online. She is the childhood friend of Eugeo and Kirito. She is voiced by Ai Kayano who also voices Darkness in the Japanese version and Kayli Mills in the English version. Appearance Alice has sparkling blue eyes, and long, golden hair that is tied to both sides of her head, and a braid running down from the back of her head, a bow attached at the end of the braid. She also wore a white lace around her forehead. As an Integrity Knight, Alice wore white armor (golden in most light novel illustrations), a blue cape, white leather boots, and a white skirt (blue and white in the illustrations). Personality Alice was a determined, hard worker that aimed to master the Sacred Arts. Although her personality was serious, she was also adventurous and even mischievous, such as when she found loopholes in the Taboo Index and was willing to travel far to the Mountain Range at the Edge with enthusiasm, despite the risks. History She is the daughter of Rulid Village's chief Gasupht Zuberg. Due to breaking a clause of the Taboo Index in her childhood, Alice was apprehended by Deusolbert Synthesis Seven and taken to the Central Cathedral, where she was forced to become an Integrity Knight, named Alice Synthesis Thirty with her memories sealed. Gallery SAO-3.png Alice_Synthesis_Thirty.png 8f785216c8c797b502c66b8ac78a69c81547766836_full.png Kirito_promising_to_tell_Alice_about_her_past_-_S3E18.png Alice Eyepatch.jpg 7OAlVTx.png Alice_triggering_the_Seal_of_the_Right_Eye_S03E19.png 2870bea1e452d55213204db168f25426.jpg Tumblr ppyw90UeuG1w3vi3mo1 1280.jpg img_mv03.jpg Alicization21e.png Webp.net-compress-image-48.jpg H4jx6XS.jpg Tumblr psi4vnlVtJ1syr7zp 1280.jpg tumblr_psi4viGnbl1syr7zp_1280.jpg Trivia *In the original web novel, Alice's name after becoming an Integrity Knight was Alice Synthesis Fifty, which designated her as the 50th member to join the Integrity Knights. In the light novel, her name was changed to Alice Synthesis Thirty, thus making her the 30th member to join. *Alice's name coincides with the acronym of the concept of Rath's plan, Artificial Labile Intelligence Cybernated Existence (A.L.I.C.E). *In an official character popularity poll hosted by Dengeki Bunko for the cover of abec Art Works, Alice Synthesis Thirty ranked sixth and Alice Zuberg ranked thirtieth. Navigation Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Amnesiac Category:Lawful Good Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Honorable Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Wrathful Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Stalkers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Forgivers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Damsel in distress Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Category:Magical Girls Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Creator Category:Bond Protector Category:Supporters Category:Sidekick Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Remorseful Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Harmonizers Category:Adventurers Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Monster Slayers Category:Monster Tamers Category:Sympathetic Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Unwanted Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Heartbroken Category:Big Good Category:The Chosen One Category:Amazons Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Successful Category:Dramatic Category:Guardians Category:War Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Global Protection Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Victims Category:Siblings Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Ingenue Category:Merciful Category:Sword Art Online Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Neutral Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Bigger Good Category:Monarchs Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Military Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Obsessed Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mischievous Category:Misguided Category:Outright Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Pacifists Category:Byronic Category:Medieval Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Master Orator Category:Master Combatants Category:Nurturer Category:Tricksters Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Successors Category:The Hero Category:Chaste